With development of communications technologies, the proximity service between user equipment and user equipment (Device to Device Proximity Service; D2D ProSe) has become a research subject of the Release 12 (Rel.12) system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and is supported since the Rel.12 system.
In a process of studying a physical layer of the D2D ProSe, sending of a discovery signal and receiving of the discovery signal are involved. Currently, each redundancy version (RV) of the discovery signal can be transmitted on only one physical resource block pair (PRB Pair). If a transmitted coded bit of one RV of the discovery signal needs to occupy more than one PRB Pair, an area of all coded bits still cannot be covered even when all RVs of the discovery signal are transmitted, which causes deterioration of encoding and decoding performance.